1934–35 Tatra Cup
The 1934-35 Tatra Cup was the eighth and ninth edition of the tournament. There were two tournaments, national (also known as the Pohár Palace sanatoria) and international (also known as the Cena riaditeľa J. Cittu), played in Novy Smokovec. The national tournament was held from December 30, 1934-January 1, 1935 (it was originally intended to start on the 23rd, but delayed due to weather), while the international tournament was staged from January 3-6, 1935.Tatra Cup 1934-35 ŠK Vysoké Tatry won the national tournament, and EK Engelmann Wien won the international tournament. National Tournament The preliminary round was intended to be divided into two groups. Group I: AC Nitra, ŠK Slavia Prešov, ŠK Žilinu, VS Bratislava, ŠK Vysoké Tatry. Group II: HC Poprad, Ski Klub, Bratislava, ŠK Banská Bystrica, ŠK Slávia Bratislava, AC Spišská Nová Ves. However, the composition of the groups/teams was changed prior to the start of the tournament. *'SK Slavia Banska Bystrica' - Slavia Bratislava 4:2 (1:1, 1:1, 2:0) *'HC Poprad' - SK Spisske Podhradie 10:0 (5:0, 1:0, 4:0) *'AC Nitra' - SK Zilina 6:2 (2:1, 4:0, 0:1) *'SK Zilina' - VS Bratislava 3:0 (0:0, 3:0, 0:0) *'SK Vysoke Tatry' - SK Liga Kezmarok 4:0 (0:0, 2:0, 2:0) *'SK Slavia Bratislava' - SK Spisske Podhradie 6:2 (2:0, 2:0, 2:2) *'Ski Klub Bratislava' - HC Poprad 2:1 (0:1, 2:0, 0:0) *'SK Vysoke Tatry' - AC Nitra 3:0 (1:0, 1:0, 1:0) *'SK Vysoke Tatry' - SK Zilina 4:1 (?1:0, 3:0, 0:0?) *Ski Klub Bratislava - SK Slavia Banska Bystrica 2:2 (1:1, 0:0, 1:1) *'VS Bratislava' - SK Liga Kezmarok 7:2 (3:0, 2:0, 2:2) *'HC Poprad' - SK Slavia Bratislava 8:1 (1:0, 2:1, 5:0) *'Ski Klub Bratislava' - SK Spisske Podhradie 2:0 (1:0, 0:0, 1:0) @ Stary Smokovec *'SK Vysoke Tatry' - VS Bratislava 3:0 (1:0, 2:0, VS defaulted third) @ Stary Smokovec *'HC Poprad' - SK Slavia Banska Bystrica 5:1 (0:1, 4:0, 0:0) *'AC Nitra' - SK Liga Kezmarok 3:1 (2:0, 0:0, 1:1) *'Ski Klub Bratislava' - SK Slavia Bratislava 2:0 (1:0, 0:0, 1:0) *'SK Zilina' - SK Liga Kezmarok 5:1 (2:0, 3:0, 0:1) *'VS Bratislava' - AC Nitra 3:1 (2:1, 0:0, 1:0) *SK Slavia Banska Bystrica - SK Spisske Podhradie 0:0 ;Final *'SK Vysoke Tatry' - Ski Klub Bratislava 5:2 (1:0, 1:0, 3:2) International Tournament The preliminary round was divided into two groups. Group I: Slavia Praha, SK Vysoke Tatry, CSK Vysehrad 1907, Tenis Club Roman Bucharest. Group II: EK Engelmann Wien, CASK Praha, Slovan Moravska Ostrava, BBTE Budapest. *'SK Slavia Praha' - SK Vysoke Tatry 5:1 (3:1, 0:0, 2:0) *'BBTE Budapest' - Slovan Moravska Ostrava 4:0 (3:0, 1:0, 0:0) *'CSK Vysehrad 1907' - Tenis Club Roman Bucharest 8:1 (4:1, 4:0, 0:0) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - CASK Praha 4:0 (0:0, 2:0, 2:0) *Tenis Club Roman Bucharest - SK Vysoke Tatry 2:2 (0:0, 0:2, 2:0) *'CASK Praha' - Slovan Moravska Ostrava 11:0 (5:0, 3:0, 3:0) *'SK Slavia Praha' - CSK Vysehrad 1907 4:2 (1:2, 0:0, 3:0) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - BBTE Budapest 2:1 (1:0, 0:0, 1:1) *'BBTE Budapest' - CASK Praha 3:2 (1:0, 2:0, 0:2) @ Stary Smokovec *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Slovan Moravska Ostrava 12:0 (4:0, 5:0, 3:0) *'SK Vysoke Tatry' - CSK Vysehrad 1907 3:2 (0:0, 1:1, 2:1) *'SK Slavia Praha' - Telefon Club Bucharest 6:0 (1:0, 2:0, 3:0) ;3rd place game *'BBTE Budapest' - SK Vysoke Tatry 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) ;Final *'EK Engelmann Wien' - SK Slavia Praha 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) References Category:1934 in ice hockey Category:1935 in ice hockey